


You Know What I'd do to You in Prison?

by Boycott_Love



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bank Robbery, Closet Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, guard!patrick, prisoner!pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boycott_Love/pseuds/Boycott_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like cops, I think they're cute."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What I'd do to You in Prison?

**Author's Note:**

> I have TONS of stories in the works and this was one that I just finished.

There was an alarm sounding off and sirens were whirring in the distance and no matter what anyone says, it wasn’t Pete Wentz’s fault. Wait, no, that’s a lie, it was totally Pete’s fault. But if someone were to ask him he would say that he didn’t have a choice. This was his chance to prove that he wasn’t useless and was a fearless warrior who took shit from no one. He wanted to prove it to himself, his friends, everyone who ever said he is, and never will be a _somebody_. 

And they were right.

What the hell was Pete thinking when he robbed that bank? To put it simply, he wasn’t thinking clearly. He thought everyone would respect him, maybe he’d finally get some kind of recognition or at least someone will realize that he exists. 

It worked for three days. 

After that, everyone forgot all about him. He wasn’t the top story in the news anymore and therefore no one cared after they changed channels or threw away their newspaper. But somewhere deep down, Pete knew that he’d end up in prison and if not then he’d be dead. The fifteen minutes of fame wasn’t worth it, armed robbery wasn’t worth it, nothing was worth it.

Five years was his sentence. It could’ve been worse but it was still awful. In prison he no longer had a name, he was now prisoner _#060579_ and he thought he was a nobody before. Now he’s a nobody in a navy blue jump suit.

Despite being cut off from the outside world there is one thing that he can look forward to; Officer Patrick Stump. Pete’s only been behind bars for nine months but he likes to mess with the cute prison guard, it’s fun to make him blush. Whenever he sees him, whether it be the lunchroom or when he passes by his cell, he smiles at him and occasionally greets him.

Officer Stump is locking Pete in his cell for the night, he’s alone as of right now but they could throw a murderer in that cell along with him at any given moment. After the CO shuts and locks the door behind Pete he randomly asks, “Why’d you decide to be a cop?”

Patrick looks up at Pete, astonished. Pete hasn’t really said much of anything other than a ‘hi, Stumpy’ here and there but nothing else. “Um, I don’t know. Maybe I just wanted to help people.”

“That’s a shitty reason to be a cop.” Pete says, leaning against the bars.

Patrick scoffs. “What’s it matter anyway? You got something against cops?”

Pete grins and shakes his head. “I like cops, I think they’re cute.” Then he winks and grins even wider when he sees Patrick’s cheeks go red.

The CO pats the bars with his palm and simply says, “Lights out.” before turning and heading back to his post until the end of his shift.

Pete wants to make Patrick blush like that all the time.

 

***

 

Patrick is in the yard three days later, taking watch outside to ensure the prisoners stay in line and abide by the rules. It’s nice out so he doesn’t mind, the breeze feels good against his skin and smells of honeysuckles. As other prisoners come out from behind the heavy metal door, he spots Pete stepping out. He stops and looks up at the sky, takes a deep breath and inhales the afternoon air as if it’s been years since he’s been outside when really he was out in the yard only yesterday. But it’s different, this is the closest thing Pete will have to freedom for the rest of his five year sentence. He wants to enjoy what he can.

He walks forward and looks around the yard. He’s not sure why he’s doing it because he knows absolutely no one in this hellhole, but he’s hoping to find something to take his mind off of the fact that he’s in prison and that there’s fences and metal bars surrounding everything in sight. Then he spots his CO, casually leaning against the fence watching the other prisoners. Pete grins and makes his way over to him.

“It’s about time they let you come outside.” Pete says as he approaches.

Patrick chuckles. “I’m out here at least three times a week.”

“Hm, I guess they just don’t let me outside enough.”

“Maybe. Hey, what’d you do to land yourself in here anyway? Y’know, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Pete stands by Patrick and leans against the fence beside him. He doesn’t mind Patrick asking. “Aren’t they supposed to tell you this stuff?”

“You’d be surprised how much we don’t know.”

“Well, I’m here for armed robbery.” Pete says matter of factly then continues. “I was in a bad place at the time. It wasn’t even for the money. Stupid mistake.” He mutters the last part to himself but Patrick hears it anyway. He’s not sure why he’s rambling to Patrick, he’s a CO for God’s sake, he doesn’t care. That’s not in his job description. _He_ _doesn’t_ _care_ _about_ _you_ , _Pete_. _No_ _one_ _else_ _did_ , _why_ _would_ _he_ _be_ _any_ _different_. 

“Everyone’s here because they made mistakes.” Patrick says, pulling Pete out of his own head. “That’s what prison is for; to punish those who make mistakes. Doesn’t matter what reason, you’re put in here anyway. Me? I made the mistake of becoming an officer.”

“Do you regret it?”

Patrick shakes his head. “Not entirely. It has it’s perks.”

“Yeah? Like what, benefits?” Pete sees the corners of Patrick’s mouth twitch into a small smile. But before Patrick can answer, one of the other COs is shouting, signalling that it’s time to round everyone up and head back inside. 

Patrick gives Pete a thoughtful look then says, “Nah, completely different reason.” before he gets off the fence and begins to head inside.

 

***

 

Pete’s planning something bold, something risky for him and the person he plans to get involved. But it’s worth it, he knows it will be. It may be the stupidest thing he’s ever thought of, actually no, robbing the bank was the stupidest thing he’s ever thought of. His current plan is slightly less stupid but still stupid nonetheless. And man, he really hopes he can pull it off and that it doesn’t go down in flames, much like the whole robbery incident. He has at least some confidence in his plan.

He has cleaning duties today but he doesn’t really plan on cleaning shit. But he does go to the storage closet where all the cleaning supplies is. If there’s anything he’s learned in the nine months in prison, it’s the location of everything, including every blind spot in the whole joint. And the storage closet is one of them. He knows that no one will check and see if he’s gone at least until lights out so he has plenty of time. 

Pete goes inside and waits, cracking the door open ever so slightly so he can see out.

Once he spots who he’s looking for, he quickly pulls the door open and snatches the man in uniform inside and closes the door behind him. Yes, this is Pete’s great, bold, risky, stupid plan. It’s dark but there’s a small stream of light coming from under the door, but it's not enough for them to see each other.

“Pete? Oh my god, Pete, what the hell are you doing?! Do you know how much trouble we could get in if anyone finds us?!” Patrick whisper-yells, clearly a little peeved, but Pete doesn’t seem too worried.

“Hi, Patrick.” He smiles widely.

Then Patrick finally takes a breath and allows himself to smile back. “Hi, Pete.”

“Sorry, I know we could get in trouble, but this is one of the best blind spots. The guards never come in here, so I thought it’d be safe.”

Patrick nods in understanding. “And why are we in here exactly?”

“Um,” Now Pete’s suddenly nervous. “well, I just, uh...I think it’ll be easier if I show you.”

“Alright.” 

Okay, now all Pete has to do is develop the balls to actually do it. _Come_ on, _Pete_ , _you_ _can_ _do_  this. Pete takes a deep breath and studies Patrick’s expectant face a moment before he takes a small step forward, Patrick stays put, thank fuck. Then he leans in towards his face, slow and hesitant, because if he’s being honest with himself he’s terrified of what might happen yet he’s curious and hopeful. He keeps going until his and Patrick’s lips are only a breath apart. The guard doesn’t move an inch and by now Pete is sure that Patrick knows what he’s getting at, but he doesn’t move, so maybe he wants it to happen just as much as Pete does.

Their lips brush slightly then Pete goes for it, pressing his lips to Patrick’s softly, only for a moment or two before he breaks it. He only backs away slightly as to inspect Patrick’s face, but there isn’t much he can see because of the darkness so he’ll have to wait until the guard speaks, _if_ he speaks. And he wishes he would because the silence is killing him slowly. 

Then suddenly Patrick grips Pete by the collar of his jumpsuit and pulls him in, landing his lips on his. Pete wasn’t expecting it to happen at all actually but he’s not complaining because Patrick’s lips are soft and he’s fucking _kissing_ him which means his plan didn’t backfire!

Pete placed his hands at Patrick’s waist, pulling him closer as he licks at the seam of Patrick’s lips and he allows entry, their tongues tangling together sweetly. Patrick runs his fingers through Pete’s thick black hair, finding a place to grip lightly. Pete ends up with his fingers around Patrick’s belt, unbuckling it with quick hands and getting Patrick’s pants and underwear down and abandoned on the floor. Pete rids himself of his prison shirt, revealing even more ink, then reaches out and unbuttons Patrick’s shirt before the guard shrugs it off. There’s a table against the wall opposite of the door that Pete lifts Patrick onto, moving the cleaning supplies aside to make more room. Patrick catches Pete by surprise once again by reaching down and grabbing his hand, immediately sticking two of Pete’s fingers into his mouth and coating them in his saliva. It takes all of Pete’s willpower not to cum right then and there.

Once his digits are as slick as they’ll ever be, he removes them from Patrick’s lips and reaches down between his legs, gently rubbing his fingers across his entrance before slowly pressing inside. This causes Patrick’s breath to hitch but cups the back of Pete’s neck and pulls him into another kiss. Pete just wants to live there for the rest of his life, he’ll take Patrick’s mouth over prison any day. He scissors his fingers in and out, stretching the other man open and listening to the small whimpers that escape him. Patrick breaks the kiss, deciding he wants more.

“I’m ready.” He breaths against Pete’s swollen lips.

Pete knows he should probably stretch him a little more but he’s just as eager as Patrick, if not more, so he obeys slipping his fingers out and spitting into his own palm. He uses his other hand to pull down the bottoms to his jumpsuit the strokes his hardened member, slathering his saliva on it as a makeshift lube. Lube and condoms aren’t a luxury he has in prison unless it’s smuggled in and he really doesn’t wish to get involved in that shit.

He grips the base of his cock and lines up, then looks up at Patrick’s flushed face. Damn, he’s fucking gorgeous. Pete wishes he would’ve thought of pulling Patrick into a small, cramped storage closet sooner, like maybe eight months ago. But now’s good too. He maintains eye contact while he pushes forward, watching closely as Patrick’s face screws up just the tiniest bit and it’s something Pete wants to see again and again until he has every line and curve memorized. As he continues, Patrick’s face screws up some more and has to bite his lip to keep himself quiet, then his features soften once Pete’s all the way inside. He waits a moment, allowing Patrick to adjust then nods his head once he’s ready. Pete pulls out almost entirely before snapping his hips forward, Patrick lets out a soft moan that gets louder as Pete does it a second time. Then Pete puts his hands at the backs of Patrick’s knees, using them to pull him closer to the edge of the table for better access, finally placing his palms on the guard’s hips after. He continues then, thrusting his cock into Patrick’s tight hole, earning a few swears in return. Pete doesn’t hold back, fucking Patrick with all he’s got until the sound of skin hitting skin fills the small space and a barrage of moans fall from Patrick’s lips. It’s like music to Pete’s ears.

Patrick suddenly shouts in pleasure and his mouth drops open, eyes squeezing shut, continuing to let out equally seductive sounds every time Pete fucks into him. He’s found Patrick’s _spot_. Pete dives deeper with each thrust, picking up his pace until Patrick is nothing but a naked, moaning mess. Pete’s hands tighten on Patrick’s hips, pulling him toward him every time their hips meet, Patrick spreads his legs wider and his back arches.

“Ah fuck, Pete!"

"Shit Patrick," Pete groans, then leans a bit closer so his mouth is by Patrick's ear. "Say it again."

"Oh god...."

 _Well_ _that's_ _obviously_ _not_ _it_. Pete moves even faster, trying to draw it out of him like an orgasm. He hasn't heard anyone speak his actual name for nearly a year, is it so bad to want to hear it slip from Patrick's lips as they make love in a closet?

As his climax draws nearer with every thrust he can't help but think about how Patrick's voice will shriek with his pleasured high and how amazing it will sound combined with his name.

"Say it." Pete growls directly into Patrick's ear, trying to keep his voice even but fails. "Oh shit... say my name!"

"Pete!!" 

Patrick throws his head back, his orgasm slamming into him, shooting from his cock and running down his stomach. His muscles tighten around Pete's dick as he slams into him one last time, cumming in hot spurts inside of him and filling him up to the point of overflow, running thickly over the edge of the table.

They just breathe for a moment, resting their heads on each other's shoulder until they have air in their lungs to speak. Pete lifts his head when Patrick does then they gaze at each other.

"God, Patrick, you're so fucking pretty." Pete breathes then leans forward and attaches their lips, feeling as Patrick smiled into it.

"This is going to happen again sometime, right?" Patrick asks almost shyly once they break apart, hopeful.

Pete smiles widely, pressing his forehead to Patrick's. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. And when I get out of here, we can go out to dinner and go to the park and have little Patrick-Pete babies and all that other mushy shit like on TV."

Patrick laughs. "You're so damn cheesy, Pete."

Pete grins and kisses Patrick's soft lips. "Only for you, Pattycakes."


End file.
